


I'm getting used to you

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, They're kinky motherfuckers, Writer!Ben, they're becoming sappy old men, they're dork in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: "The secret of your future is hidden in your daily routine."_ Mick Murdock





	I'm getting used to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Solo-Dameron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939308) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For my dear Idrilhadhafang who needed fluff. I'm her humble servant.

If there was one thing that Poe learnt while getting older, it was that having a routine was not boring like his young self thought it was. Poe never felt more happy, more peaceful than now, when he was enjoying a quiet life with Ben, having their habits and sticking to them. Cuddling with Ben, arguing about to whom it was the turn to choose what to watch on Netflix, Poe cooking and Ben baking side by side in the kitchen, and sometimes inviting their friends for a movie night. Poe was loving all these moments, he was beaming to know that his life was a good one. 

One of the things Poe particularly enjoyed was waking up early, while Ben was still sleeping, and doing yoga front of the big windows in their living room. He loved to feel the sun warming his whole body and to watch the city waking up at the same time than him. Since he discovered that it was helping him to have a good day, Poe wasn’t beginning a day without his yoga session. He tried to convince Ben to do it with him and the other man tried few times but he always ended by distracting Poe, not that Poe wasn’t willing to be distracted but Poe concluded that it was better for the moment to do yoga alone. At least, until Ben learn to control himself in presence of Poe in tight pants. Which would probably not be too soon. Poe had a lot of yoga sessions alone before it happened. 

Poe, still eyes closed, smiled, like always when he was thinking about his boyfriend and even more when he was thinking about how much his boyfriend, now fiancé, could be always aroused by Poe. Poe was the first for Ben but since he discovered what consensual sex was, Ben was insatiable and Poe was willing to give him what he needed or wanted. Poe frowned slightly, trying to focus back on what he was doing and not on his delicious boyfriend, which was more difficult than expected, especially now that they were engaged to each other. But it looked like Ben could distract Poe without even being there. 

Poe took a deep breath while unfolding his legs, jumping slightly on his tiptoes, finding the perfect equilibrium for his body before going to the next posture. When he opened his eyes, his eyes looked straight into Ben’s face so close to him and Poe was so surprised that he lost his balance and fell flat on his back with a little scream of fear. He heard Ben’s chuckle before his boyfriend was above him, offering his hand to help him to sit back. 

 

“You sneaky bastard!” groaned Poe, before grabbing Ben’s hand.

“You were distracted.” laughed Ben. “Something interesting on your mind?” he asked, cheeky. 

“Maybe.” answered Poe, with the same cheeky smile on his lips.

 

He saw Ben licking his lips before leaning towards him and when his mouth brushed against his, Poe was absolutely ready to kiss him when a sudden pain shot through his left leg and this time, Poe screamed in pain. He could see Ben frowning before asking him what was happening, slightly worried. 

 

“I have a cramp.” growled Poe through clenched teeth, the hot pain in his leg bringing tears in his eyes. 

 

Ben sat cross-legged front of him before taking carefully Poe’s left leg in his both hands, slowly unfolding it, his hands caressing his calf in soothing moves and Poe focused on this, breathing at the same pace that Ben’s gestures. After a minute, Poe finally found the pain to be bearable and both men shared a comfortable silence. When Ben began to mass Poe’s muscle to make the cramp disappearing, Poe sighed in relief. It was so good, Ben perfectly putting enough pressure to help and not to hurt Poe more. 

Poe looked up at his boyfriend, this one looking what he was doing. The young man was beautiful with his messy hair and still in his pyjamas. Poe let his eyes sliding on Ben’s face, loving this sharpe nose and these pouty lips pressed together because he was so focused to make Poe feeling better. The sun was making Ben’s pale skin shining, sculpting the muscles of his arms and how strong his legs were. Poe bit his lower lip when he looked at Ben’s chest under his tee shirt. After all this time, this part of Ben’s anatomy was still doing wonder to his imagination. 

When Ben’s long fingers got higher on his leg, now massaging his thigh, Poe moaned slightly and when he looked at Ben through half-closed eyelids, he could see him letting out an amused smile, slightly smug, satisfied to have Poe at his mercy. Poe knew he should reply something back but Ben was doing wonder to his muscle and to his pain and Poe was too pleased to risk him to stop. Poe leaned slightly backwards, resting on his elbows while watching Ben working on his leg, a small smile on his lips. 

 

“That’s really good.” whispered Poe and Ben finally looked up at him, smiling softly. 

“I’m sorry to have scared you.” answered Ben.

“You’re totally forgiven.” grinned Poe and Ben leaned down to kiss Poe’s bare foot. 

“Something is bothering you.” said Poe after few minutes of silence, seeing how Ben was not really focused on Poe’s leg anymore, doing the gesture automatically, without thinking. 

“I’m struggling a little bit with my prequel for Kylo’s father.” answered Ben, offering a shy smile to Poe. 

“Anything I can help you with?” asked Poe, stroking Ben’s stomach with his toes.

“You’re too good for me.” answered Ben, smiling softly to Poe. 

“At the risk to repeat myself-” began Poe, a cheeky smile on his lips. “You’re as good with me.” he finished, looking at Ben with adoration. 

“So I’m again saying nonsense?” asked Ben, amused.

“Yes love.” grinned Poe with a wink. “But I will forgive you if you continue this wonderful massage.” he added and Ben laughed.

“Bossy!” whispered Ben before going back to knead Poe’s thigh. 

 

Poe couldn’t answer because Ben pressed harder the skin under his fingers and Poe moaned, feeling the pain finally disappearing to let the place to pleasure. Poe threw his head back, not hiding his moans to Ben and the man was enjoyed them, alternating his pressures with sweet caresses on Poe’s thigh. 

 

“Hum?” asked Ben when he heard Poe mumbling something.

 

Poe looked at him, blinking to try to find back his focus on the situation after the pleasure Ben was giving to him. 

 

“You should talk to your father.” said Poe.

“What for?” asked Ben, confused

“For your prequel.” answered Poe. “You probably already know all his anecdotes by heart. But maybe he could surprised you.” added Poe, smiling softly when he saw the spark in Ben’s eyes, like everytime when he was thinking about his father. 

“You make everything so simple.” said Ben, amazed with Poe and Poe felt all his body becoming warm, like everytime Ben was looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. It was a thrilling sensation and Poe became quickly addicted to it. 

“That’s why your big brain needs me.” said Poe, leaning forwards to take Ben’s face in his hands, resting his forehead against Ben’s. 

“Not just my brain.” whispered Ben and Poe smiled softly, kissing Ben’s nose with affection. “Like now, my second brain needs you.” added Ben, with a spark of mischief in his beautiful brown eyes.

“Your second brain?” asked Poe, confused before Ben looked down to his lap and Poe followed his lead before finally understanding what he meant. “You pervert!” scolded playfully Poe, pushing Ben away from him while his boyfriend was laughing loudly. 

“You love that.” grinned Ben, grabbing Poe’s leg to bring him back close to him, their laps touching, Poe straddling Ben with his both legs around Ben’s waist. “Don’t play the prudish damsell, Dameron!” added Ben with a cheeky smile, his tongue licking Poe’s open lips. 

“You’re the worst Solo!” whispered Poe against Ben’s mouth, his fingers sliding through Ben’s hair, his nails scratching against his skull and Ben moaned. 

“And yet, you will marry me.” he answered.

“Nothing will change my mind.” said Poe, looking at Ben’s with utter love, his thumb stroking under Ben’s right eye. 

 

Both looked at each other long before joining their mouths at the same time, their bodies knowing the other one by heart and in perfect synchronization. Poe took his time explore Ben’s mouth, his hands lost in Ben’s hair while Ben’s were carefully moving along Poe’s spine, giving him shivers. When they finally separated, they smiled softly, used to feel that happy in each other’s presence but still amazed by the love they can feel between them. 

 

“You should invite your father to dinner someday.” whispered Poe, his forehead against Ben’s temple.

“Alright.” smiled softly Ben before kissing Poe’s cheek. 

 

The stayed like that few long minutes, Poe hugging Ben while the other man was going back to massage Poe’s thigh and Poe rolled up his eyes, understanding that Ben’s second brain was still in action. 

 

“Ben!” called out Poe.

“Hmm?” asked nonchalantly the other man.

“What are you doing?” asked Poe, stepping back to look at Ben’s hand on his crotch.

“Nothing.” answered right back Ben, using his most innocent voice before offering an angelic smile to his boyfriend. Poe gave him a pointed look. “What?” exclaimed Ben. “My writing is stressing me. I need to find a way to relax.” he answered with a smug, proud of himself, still massaging Poe’s crotch. 

 

Poe gave a light slap on Ben’s hand and his boyfriend took it off his dick, throwing an offended look at Poe before doing his best puppy eyes, paired with his pouty lips, knowing that Poe was unable to resist to this face. Poe sighed.

 

“Alright! Do you want to exercise with me?” asked Poe. 

“YES!” shouted Ben with a great enthusiasm. “Oh yes!” he added, naughty.

“NO!” screamed back Poe. “I was meaning doing yoga with me.” 

 

Ben pouted and Poe felt almost bad. Maybe he should give in but a part of him wanted to give another try to doing yoga with Ben. It was something that Poe wanted to do since a long time. He read a lot about the benefits of yoga in a couple life and also studied the positions they could make together and he felt like it could make them closer than they already were. Something probably betrayed him on his face because Ben looked at him long, losing his cheeky smile, before he agreed to give it a try. The huge grin Poe gave him in return was enough for Ben to know he did the right thing. 

 

* * *

 

Poe began to regret to have insisted for Ben to do yoga with him since the man was bitching or making fun about every position Poe tried to teach him. Not that it wasn’t fun. Because Ben had a certain talent to find imaginative things to say with a deadpan face which always almost made Poe bursted in deep laugh. Poe should probably say goodbye to yoga in couple. But he couldn’t be angry against Ben because he could feel the burning eyes of his lover following every move he made, appreciating the roll of his muscles under the skin and Poe would be a liar if he would say he wasn’t enjoying this kind of fascination he could create in Ben. By the way, Ben already did yoga with him before and has been more serious about it. But today he was in a playful mood and Poe wouldn’t be the one ruining this. 

 

“Alright!” sighed Poe, throwing a fake scolding glance to Ben. “One last pose.” 

 

Poe turned his back to Ben, spreading his hands and feet at the four corner of his yoga mat before rising up his middle to make a pyramid with his body. 

 

“I love this one actually.” said Ben.

 

Poe looked between his legs to see Ben, absolutely not doing the pose. He was sit cross-legged, his upper body slightly leaning backwards to rest all his height on his hands. He had a cheeky smile and his eyes were looking up and down Poe’s legs. Poe felt Ben’s eyes on his arse, molded by his tight pants and he felt himself blushing while his stomach was buzzing with pleasure. Poe tried to throw a frustrated look to Ben but he failed miserably, his lips wearing a huge grin, pleased to see Ben’s arousal for him. So he closed his eyes again and try to focus on doing this last pose and to restrain himself to jump on Ben to ravish him. 

After few seconds of silence and calm, he felt something brushing between his legs and soon, a hot breath against his face. When he opened his eyes, Ben was lying under him, looking at him with shiny eyes, biting down his lips to not laugh. Poe couldn’t resist to this face, to this look of pure happiness on his lover’s features. He smiled softly to him.

 

“You’re such a brat.” whispered Poe, brushing the tip of his nose against Ben’s. 

“I know.” answered Ben with a wink.

“And you proud of it.” chuckled Poe, shaking his head with amusement. “Let me finish this and I will be all yours.” whispered Poe before pecking Ben’s lips. 

 

Ben took a second to think about it before he slid back, disappearing from Poe’s eyes. Now assured that he would have some peace to finish this testing session, Poe closed his eyes. He opened them back when he felt Ben standing behind him, between his lips, his erection pressing against Poe’s arse. 

 

“You finished.” said Ben, grabbing Poe’s waist and before his boyfriend could react, he pinned him on the floor, his back hitting softly the ground before Ben straddled him. 

 

Poe was too surprised to do something else than laughing before Ben threw himself on his lips, ravishing his mouth with a long deep kiss and Poe gladly gave up, sliding his arms around Ben’s neck, his fingers cradling in Ben’s hair. He could feel all Ben’s body pressing against his, Ben’s hard cock against crotch, feeling his own cock showing interest and soon cramped in his tight pants. Poe leaned his head to the side, giving it access to Ben’s mouth and his lover didn’t wait anymore to kiss and bite and lick his skin. 

“We...we were supposed to...to exercise.” breathed out Poe before moaning when Ben slightly bit his adam’s apple. 

“With a tease like you?” huffed Ben, sitting up before taking off his shirt. “Impossible.” he added before going back to lick Poe’s jawline. 

 

Poe scratched his nails on Ben’s back skin and he loved the moan he got as reply. He wrapped his legs around Ben’s waist, wanting to feel him closer, stronger, deeper in his body. When he felt the whole weight of Ben pinning him down to the ground, Poe sighed in pleasure, loving this sensation. He was alone with Ben, he was safe from all the outside world, nothing could get between Ben and he. 

 

“I’m not kidding Ben.” whispered Poe, breathless against Ben’s ear. 

“Good.” mumbled Ben between two kisses on Poe’s neck. “So next time you will come to run with me.” he added, biting down Poe’s lower lip before taking his mouth for another passionate kiss. 

 

Poe grabbed Ben’s head between his two heads, separating their lips with difficulties because there was nothing more he wanted to do than kissing Ben.

“Who is a tease now?” groaned Poe and Ben let out a cheeky smile. “And it wouldn’t stop you, you horny motherfucker.” added Poe, lifting his hips so Ben could feel his hard cock against his.

“Good!” hissed Ben, sitting up while Poe was still spreaded under Ben’s eyes. “We’re both horny motherfuckers.” he growled, his deep voice heavy with desire and need. “So, since we’re agreeing on that, can I fuck you now?” asked Ben, his hands on his hips and Poe was mesmerized by the muscles of his chest. 

“Not if I fuck you first.” groaned Poe, his nails scratching Ben’s chest before he grabbed his shoulders to press him back against him. 

 

Ben collapsed on Poe and soon, their tongues were fighting in a messy kiss to have the domination on the other one. In a quick move, Ben pushed down his pants at half-thighs before pushing down Poe’s pants under his cheeks, enough to free Poe’s erection. Both hissed when they felt the hot flesh of their cocks brushing against each other. They slid against each other, moaning. Poe was already out of breath, his erratic whimpers feeding Ben’s ear while he was cradling his fingers in Ben’s hair, scratching his nails against his skull. 

Ben buried his face in Poe’s neck, feeling overwhelmed by everything: Poe’s breath, Poe’s body, Poe’s warmth, Poe’s smell. His body, mind and soul could only feel Poe now and Ben was becoming high with all these sensations. He began to thrust against Poe’s hips and his lover moaned deeper before thrusting back, trying to find more contact with his cock. 

He could feel Poe’s nails scratching his back and the slight pain threw fire in Ben’s blood. Poe was marking him and he was loving it. His hips went faster and Poe followed his lead and both of them were lost in the body of the other one, in the moans and the screams which were filling the silent room, with the slap of their hips against the skin. When Poe threw his head back, Ben couldn’t resist. He kissed Poe’s sensitive skin long before he couldn’t do more than biting and then licking because he needed to taste Poe in every way. 

He felt Poe going stiff under him before he came against Ben’s stomach. He was still thrusting against Poe when this one came back from his climax and his boyfriend pressed him harder between his legs, praising Ben and whispering hot words in his ears to make him come. Few seconds after having bit Ben’s earlobe and then licking it, Ben came hard, groaning against Poe’s neck, his fingers sinking in Poe’s shoulders, probably leaving bruises. 

 

Poe was still trying to find back his breath when Ben collapsed on him. Without hesitation, he cuddled him against his body, petting softly Ben’s hair while his boyfriend was snuggling his nose against his chest. Poe pressed a kiss on Ben’s forehead. He could see the sun making shining Ben’s pale skin due to the sweat and it was the most beautiful thing. His fingers were absentmindedly caressing Ben’s spine and he smiled when he saw the golden ring on his finger, shining with a ray of sun. After that Poe asked to Ben to marry him and gave him his mother’s ring, Ben insisted to buy an engagement ring for Poe, wanting for the world to see the commitment they shared to each other. Since then, the ring never left Poe’s finger and its weight reminded him every day that soon, Ben will be his husband. 

He came back from his visions of their future wedding when he felt Ben pressing lazy kisses on his chest.

 

“You’re such a mess.” chuckled Poe, looking down to his boyfriend. 

“And you love it.” answered Ben, his eyes still closed but one of his hands slid up on Poe’s thigh and Poe shivered. 

 

Soon, one of the elegant fingers of Ben was collecting the cum on Poe’s stomach and Poe looked with fascination Ben bringing it to his lips before sucking hard on his finger, his eyes never leaving Poe’s. The other man swallowed hard before grabbing Ben’s head, pulling on his hair, before kissing him hard, making Ben moaning in his mouth. Poe could taste himself in Ben’s mouth and their legs entwined, trying to melt their body into each other. 

When they separated, they stayed closed, their lips brushing. Poe smiled softly, stroking with devotion Ben’s hair and Ben was looking at him with these big beautiful brown eyes, throwing his love to Poe’s face and hitting him hard. It was a moment of peace, dedicated to their love and nothing could break that. Poe wouldn’t allow that. 

 

“You’re so hot.” whispered Poe and Ben looked at him shyly, blushing hard. “I never had a chance.”

“ I thought I was a mess.” answered Ben, looking at Poe under his eyelashes and he was so cute that Poe almost wanted to stop the time forever. 

“A hot mess.” smiled down Poe before leaning forward to kiss quickly Ben. The kiss last. “Talking about mess, we should go take a shower.” whispered Poe with a wink. 

 

Ben kissed Poe’s chest one last time before quickly standing up, naked in his full glory and Poe reminded his younger self when he just discovered his homosexuality and he was wanking, thinking about handsome men. How could he have know that one day, he would have one of them as lover? Sure that his younger self would have touched himself hard at Ben’s sight. He was drift out of these strange thoughts when he felt Ben carrying him like a bride and he laughed, surprised, before wrapping his arms around Ben’s neck. 

 

“What are you doing?” asked Poe, offering to Ben a huge grin.

“Training for our wedding night, my beloved.” whispered Ben in a deep voice which threw shivers in Poe’s spine. 

 

Poe felt his whole body getting warmer at Ben’s words. Their wedding. His husband. Poe couldn’t be more impatient and scared at the same time. It was such a big new adventure for them but one he couldn’t wait to write with Ben. Poe smiled to Ben, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He played with a lock of hair falling front of Ben’s eyes before sliding it back behind his hair.

 

“You will be perfect.” whispered Poe, his thumb stroking Ben’s cheek. 

Ben smiled softly before kissing Poe with all his love and devotion. Poe sighed in their kiss. He will never get truly used at how intense Ben’s feelings were for him and how much he was loving Ben’s back. It was a sensation he would cherish until lying on his deathbed, hopefully with Ben at his side, their hands buried in each other’s. When their kiss broke, Poe looked at Ben and he felt his heart bursting with love when he saw the dreamy expression on his face before he opened his eyes to look back at his boyfriend. They shared a grin before Poe stuck his body to Ben’s, resting his chin on Ben’s shoulder. 

 

“We should still train though.” whispered Ben and Poe could hear the cheekiness in his voice. 

“About what?” asked Poe, lifting up an amused eyebrow while looking at Ben.

“Our wedding night. The fuck part. To be sure.” said Ben, his deadpan face betraying nothing. 

 

Poe laughed before he stuck back his body against Ben’s, wrapping his arms tighter around Ben’s neck while his fingers cradled in his hair and Ben moaned deep. 

 

“My future husband-” whispered Poe against Ben’s mouth, his eyes looking up and down on Ben’s face. He heard Ben’s breath hitching and he swallowed back his tears. “-is such a wise man.” finished Poe, brushing his nose against Ben’s. 

“Not more than mine.” answered Ben before kissing softly Poe. 

 

Poe smiled against Ben’s lips before he abandoned himself in the kiss, one of the hundred of thousands kisses they will share before their first one as husbands. Still sharing kisses, Ben walked towards the bathroom, carrying Poe like he was nothing and everything at the same time, like he did hundred of times before. Because that was their routine: teasing, laughing, kissing, fucking, loving each other. It was a routine Poe would give up for anything in the world. It was their routine and Ben was able to make of it their biggest adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
